Last Dance Before Midnight
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: [Yaoi: Jack Skellington x Sora] - This story tells of Jack who harbors feelings for Sora, but didn’t manage to tell the brunet about it. He’s given one more chance just before midnight. Will he succeed? (Pst, this is too sweet to be a Windy fic -_-;)


Last Dance Before Midnight

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Disney © and Squaresoft ©. The fanfiction belongs to me. Suing me would be pointless; I'm a poor boy with not a single munny in his pocket. All you'd get is probably the ugliest gummi ship in the world (I spent it all on that ship, mind you! It's ugly but it's reliable) and lots of worthless junk.

Warning: Yaoi. But I do believe that it's more on the shounen-ai border. And the pairing's weird too. Flames aren't tolerated, but technically you can flame, provided it's got good spelling and a point. Otherwise, you're a retard.

Plot Cockroach: I just had to write this! It just hit me right smack on my face when mama-chan's getting married on Halloween. XD I honestly love Goofy, but he'll have to wait. *Sigh* I'm sorry, I know I promised a Riku x Sora. Perhaps next time? *Is stoned to death for not keeping promises* Oh, wait! I didn't promise anything to anyone here! HOO HAA HA! *Runs away hands clean*

Pairing: Jack Skellington x Sora

Note: Slighty AU to fit in ebbil romance. Happens on a later (second visit after the town is locked) visit to Halloween Town. I just loved Jack's voice. It was really good! 0_o

_________________

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

The ghostly skeleton man spun round to meet the gaze of the wayward but gentle assistant of Finkelstein's. He shook his head slowly, but he knew that she wouldn't buy it. Sally was a kind and sensitive soul. She could sense pain in others, and frankly, she could feel it too. It hurt her to see the King of Fright himself look so down.

"It's okay, Jack. You know you can always tell me anything that's bothering you," she soothed. Something was amiss, but she could rightly guess. "Can I make a guess, please?"

He looked at her through his hollow eyes and a halfhearted smile formed on his stitched lips. "Go on, Sally."

"It's that boy, isn't it?" she asked, shaking her round head. "That boy in the black bat costume…? What was his name again…? Sora?"

Bingo.

Jack in return only sighed. He was preparing for the Halloween festival again, now that the damages were fixed, and the day was drawing near. No doubt the heartless would never dance the way he's envision it, but somehow… perhaps there was a way to make it all the more pleasant. His thoughts had indisputably rested on the brunet he had met. Perhaps he'd dance for him, but the boy had replied that he had other matters to attend to just then.

Saving the worlds, locking the door. All that was important was driving him away. It'll be so hard to see each other again, when the door was shut forever. Sora would return to his own world, satisfied with the peace he had brought.

And Jack?

"Jack?"

He stood there thinking, pressing his long thin fingers against a dead carnation.

"Jack?"

"Huh…?" he looked up at the lady with sewn limbs. "Sorry, Sally. I was… just thinking."

"He'll come back," she reassured him. "I know you'd like them to star in your show. They're all so scary, and funny besides!" She giggled at the remembrance of the quick-tempered white duck with an equally quick wit, as well as the kind and good-natured dog. They had been good company, and an easy relief to all the frights and surprises in her world.

"I hope so," he replied. "They helped save us all. I'd hate him to miss this festival."

Sally nodded. The notion of Sora missing out the festival might just crush her friend. That thought made her sad… she wasn't too sure if Sora knew about their festival. Why, they couldn't even invite him even if they wanted to! He was a nomad there since his world had disappeared, constantly moving, with no address left behind. Sally sighed. She had liked the trio very much herself. But smiling, the girl looked up at Jack. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll sing at midnight for you. A special song."

"Thank you, Sally," Jack grinned back. "Send my regards to the doctor."

"Alright. Goodbye, Jack," she turned and moved away, smilingly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye!"

He turned, himself, and made his way to Moonlight Hill. A normal person might deem it eerie and full of pumpkins, but to Jack and the denizens of Halloween town, it was just a quiet, romantic place. Though, lately, Heartless have caused it to become pretty deserted. But Jack could fight well. He'd fought alongside Sora then.

Sora.

He vaguely… no, vividly remembered, by detail; the lines on the brunet's face, hands, arms… and especially his eyes; he remembered them all. He came with the night, wearing a mask, but leaving his face partially exposed, enough for them all to know that he was young, and that he didn't belong in their world.

The sweetest scent he's smelled was Sally's scent of forget-me-nots, until this boy came along. He smelled distantly of the sea, and of the sky. And unlike their dark skies, Jack could see the clear blue ones like that of the sky that touched the ocean. He really did like them. They were his friends.

Friends? …Perhaps.

Or perhaps not. They may simply be acquaintances. But Jack knew that what he wished for went beyond friendship. It was crystal clear, chaste and undefiled.

Companionship. That was what made his world go round.

The day when Sora left was the day it just stopped spinning.

_____________________

"Hey guys, how about taking a break?"

"What?" Donald opened and eye, looking at the brunet with a slight frown on his face. They were all tensed up and exhausted, and now this?

"We're all tired, Donald, Goofy," the brunet pleaded. "I know we have to save the other worlds to, and find out how to be a hero, but… we need to slow down a little, okay? Please?"

"No!"

"What? Why not?"

"No!"

"It's not fair!" the boy glowered at the duck. "We always have to listen to you!"

"No, no, no!"

Goofy looked at his companion and scratched his head. "Gawrsh, Donald, why not?"

At that, the duck fell silent. He just wanted to challenge Sora. He knew that. Because challenging the brunet would keep him going, and stop thinking back to… well, something else. He sensed that Sora had been edgier and more troubled when they left Halloween Town. Of course, he hid it well, being mischievous and vivacious as he was, and kept himself busy, locking up and saving the different worlds they visited. Neverland, and then the tournaments… they'd even played games with a stuffed bear in a book, for goodness' sake!

But for the life of him, Donald just couldn't figure out why his… rival magician was acting this way, subtle as it was. Yes, perhaps they _should_ take a break. "Oh, all right!"

"Great!" Sora nearly jumped for joy. "Let's go to Halloween Town!"

"Halloween Town?" Donald looked at the brunet uneasily. "Why Halloween Town?"

"Well," Sora paused for a moment. "Remember Jack mentioning postponing the festival to a later date? We could return there, just in time for the big bash!"

"How are you sure we'll be there in time?"

"That doesn't matter!" Sora waved the duck off breezily. "The fun's the mystery, okay?"

"Okay!" Goofy agreed lightly. "Hall'ween parties're the best!"

____________________

The festival was to be held today. Jack straightened out his scraggly bowtie and inspected his outfit in the mirror. He had to look his best on this big day! And yet he wasn't too excited. That was a surprise. He was also glad that Sally would be singing at the festival. She had a good, beautiful voice that reminded him of a distant land.

Outside, the pumpkin lanterns swung cheerfully against the breeze, and small paper bats fluttered to it, reflecting the moonlight with their outstretched wings. The green watered fountain now had eyeballs floating in it, prettily bumping against the sides at times. He made his way to the Guillotine Gate, half-hoping to catch sight of the brunet there, like when he first saw the boy approaching them in the square.

But not all hopes were kindled into living light.

Crestfallen, the King of Fright walked towards the square, as the festival ceremony and opening dance was to start. From the corner of his hollow eyes, he could see Sally smiling encouragingly at him, and he nodded. The dance began.

"Spooky…" Donald breathed, scratching an itch on his tail, as the mummy costume cloth had somehow got wrapped up there. He silently regarded Sora, who gazed at the dancing ghosts and Jack as if hypnotized. Awestruck… and was that a dumb-looking love struck smile?

So that was it!

He knew that smile anywhere. Why, when he was a duckling, he's had this stupid grin in preschool when Daisy gave him a quick peck on his cheek. And he'd had it ever since. "Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm…?"

"Why're ya grinnin' like that, Sora?" Goofy suddenly asked. In a thrice the brunet cupped his mouth with his hands, going pink.

"N-Nothing!" he grinned widely at them. "The dance's great, that's why!"

"It is," the dog agreed. "Makes mah head spin, ahyuk!"

Sora said nothing and he turned back to watch the show, completely missing the knowing look that Donald gave him. He seemed lost in a world of his own. And then the crowd began to dance to the rhythm of the music, following the steps of Jack and his backup dancers. Leaving his two companions behind, the brunet mingled with the crowd, his body twisting and jerking to the tune.

Jack had ceased dancing a little, scanning the crowd for Sally. It would soon be her turn, and he wanted to wish her luck. All a sudden, his gaze fell onto a familiar figure. His 'dead' heart leaped wildly against his ribcage as he jauntily made his way to the brunet with black wings.

It had to be Sora! It had to be!

Lifting out his long arm, he tapped the figure on his shoulder. The brunet turned around in surprise and for the first time in life, Jack was speechless in awe. "Yes?"

_I want to say that I'm SOOOO glad you came! You made my day!_

"I'm glad you made it, Sora."

_Argh, stupid, stupid bonehead! Tell him you love him!_

"So, how do you like this party, Sora?" he asked, keeping his cool collected. "We started preparing it as soon as the damage was fixed."

"It's great!" the brunet replied enthusiastically. "It's the best Halloween Party ever!"

"Thank you," Jack nodded, his hollow eyes masking the excitement he felt. He looked at his watch from under his sleeves. It was five minutes to midnight. "Sally's song is about to start soon. She sings really well – she's the best in them."

"Good to hear that," Sora replied. "I look forward to it!"

_Ask him to dance with you, you bonehead! Ask! Ask!_

And it was time he listened to himself. Jack looked a little nervously at the brunet. "Say, Sora, how would you like to…"

"Oh, Jack! There you are!" Sally walked up to them. She looked a little surprised when she saw the Keyblade master with her friend. "Oh, my! You found him! I was just about to tell you that I found Goofy and Donald, and that they said that he was here…" She trailed off and half-smiled. "Did I… interrupt something?"

"No, Sally," Jack replied kindly. "I just wanted to wish you luck. You're up on midnight, and that's a short while from now."

"Yeah, good luck, Sally!" Sora waved at her. She smiled and blushed slightly, then turning to walk away to the center of the square. Jack turned back to look at Sora. It was nearly midnight.

It was now, or never.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you…" he steeled himself. Why was this so hard? "…How would you…?"

"How would I what?" the brunet scratched his head in puzzlement. "Is there something on my face?"

"No! No, nothing like that!" Jack was getting nervous. Ah, screw it! "Sora-how-would-you-like-to-dance-with-me?"

The brunet was silent for a moment. Jack perceived it as rejection, and thus slid back. "Look, I'm sorry, I just –"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sora looked up, his one eye unconcealed by the mask shining with emotion, raw and free. He shuffled a little and smiled wanly in coyness. "But thanks… of course I will."

_What?_ Jack felt his heart stop for a moment in time. _OHMYGODHEAGREEDTODANCEWITHME!_

Just then, the clock struck midnight and a voice flitted through the air. The crowd had begun swaying to the tune, gentle, soft and redolent. The scent of forget-me-nots wafted around them, but as he gazed into the eye of the brunet in front of him, it was rapidly switched into that of a breeze of a seaside. He extended his lanky hand. "Shall we?"

Sora said nothing, but took it in his with a grin.

This was their first dance together, or perhaps their last dance before the real midnight envelopes the world, but nonetheless, it was a dance to remember. The moon waxed high in the nighttime sky, and the stars shone and twinkled with their usual fervor. And just for that night, not a single star had vanished.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: Right. I hope this was fine; I tried my best to keep them in character here. Well, Jack seems too excited for his own good here, but hey, I didn't make him voice it out, tempting as it was. XD Anyway, I hope you found this okay. And they said I make good canon pairings. This is a weird one. I just couldn't stop laughing when I reread it for mistakes!

Now I know why no one wants to beta-read my fics. They'd die of laughing. But that's good; I love a good smile anytime! XD


End file.
